


Snow Has It's Advantages

by elroymarvelous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Jokes, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Sam being adorable, Snowball Fight, getting even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elroymarvelous/pseuds/elroymarvelous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Sam have a snowball fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Has It's Advantages

Running through a foot of snow is hard. Especially when the one you’re running from has longer legs than you. Feeling like Sam is gaining on you, you quickly dive behind a tree for cover. Sure enough, three seconds later a sizable snowball flies by where you face just was.  
“Ha! I evaded your attempt at giving me a snow facial! So there Winchester!”  
Dropping down to the ground, you scoop up a handful of snow, hastily pack it together and hurl it at the moose from behind the tree. The snow hits him squarely in the shoulder, stopping him in his pursuit of you. Before you can celebrate, he drops a chunk of ice down the back of your coat and into your shirt.   
“OH MY GOD SAM! NOT COOL!!!”  
The ice slides down your back, leaving a freezing wet trail.   
“Oh but y/n, it’s more than cool, it’s cold!”  
He grins much too widely at his own joke.   
“Oh my god Sam, you’re turning into Dean.”  
You begin running again, all the while trying to get the ice out from your clothing. The ice finally freed, you continue hurling snow at Sam without looking. Occasionally you hear the satisfying thump of snow hitting a coat. He too proceeds to throw more snow in your direction. Unfortunately he hits his target more often. You use his next snowball to get revenge. It hits you squarely between the shoulder blades. You fall to the ground groaning in pain.   
“Y/n? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”  
You almost give away your plan with how worried he sounds. When his footsteps stop next to you, you grab a handful of snow and throw it in his face.   
“Ha! Revenge! Oh I got you good Winchester!”  
“That was so not fair! I was worried about you!”  
“Oh it’s fair, you put ice down my coat and I put snow in your face. Now we’re even.”  
Snowflakes cling to the ends of his hair, which is still impossibly soft and dry. The air is cold enough that you can see your breath. You begin to stand up, but your foot slips on a slick patch of ground. Before you could hit the ground, Sam steadies you with those big warm hands of his. Your face is inches away from Sam’s and you can feel the warmth radiating from him.   
“I think this makes us uneven again y/n.”  
“I think I can fix that.”  
“Oh?”  
You gently press your lips to his, and to your surprise he kisses back. You pull away for air, and see Sam grinning at you.   
“I’ve been waiting a long time for that.”  
“Me too.”  
He lean in to kiss you again, but you wriggle out of his grasp.   
“Y/n?”  
“If you want another kiss, you’ll have to come get it!”  
You start running back to the motel. Sam’s determined footsteps can be heard close behind you.


End file.
